Twists and Turns
by xMango
Summary: What happens when a Degrassi party goes terribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Pt. 1 Fade

_The tears trickled down her cheeks as she tried to push him off of her. "Stop please". He wouldn't and she knew it. It was four in the morning and Emma was walking down the street back to her house. Her eyeliner was smudged and streaks of tears were visible. She arrived at the front of her house and crouched down on the floor thinking about what happened only minutes before._

It was just another normal day, but no day was normal at Degrassi. Peter had invited Emma and Manny to a club and Emma agreed to go. Manny warned her but she didn't care. She went to the club that night and many people were there. She found Peter and after they danced, he asked her to go upstairs. Emma hesitated a bit, but she gave in and said yes, which was one BIG mistake.

_Emma searched the drawers for some pain killers. She wanted to feel nothing of what she felt right now. She opened the drawer and pushed some things away until she found it. She shook 2 pills out and swallowed them but she decided to take more._

Spike opened the door and tripped over something. She turned on the light and almost fainted. Emma was lying on the floor with the bottle in her hand


	2. Chapter 2

Pt. 2 Truth found

"Emma wake up, please, Em don't scare me." Tears rolled down Spike's cheeks uncontrollably as Archie put his arms around her. "Don't worry, the paramedics are coming, and she's still breathing." Spike buried her head in his chest and he hugged her tightly. The alarm grew closer and Spike wiped her eyes. She went to the door and in a rush, Emma was out of the house.

_What seemed like hours passed as the clock ticked silently in the waiting room. Spike had stopped crying but she was still very tense, holding on to baby Jack tightly. The light finally turned on and the doctor came out of the room with an expressionless face. "She's okay." And that's all they needed to hear. Spike again bursted into tears and hugged Jack tightly, smiling through her tears and admiring Jack as he slept. Archie put his arm around her once more and kissed her forehead and that was the end of all the happiness. A very pale and unconscious Emma was strolled out of the emergency room and right then and there, her family's hearts broke._

"Where's Em? She never misses school." Craig paused and looked at her a bit shocked. "Manny, I don't wanna break it to you hard but, she's in the hospital" Manny looked back at Craig in sheer disbelief. "Tell me you're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding." Manny, still in shock, looked down. Craig put his arm around her and sighed, "Look, if you wanna cry…." Manny looked at him, still in doubt. "Look, your gonna have to face your problems so if you wanna cry-". "I'm okay. Just why? Why is she in the hospital?" Craig hesitated a moment and then, he let it out. "She took an overdose." Manny's look was calm and reserved and Craig looked at her, worried, and without warning, her tears fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Pt.3 Escape

Emma woke up two days later, feeling very fatigued. Spike was holder her daughter's cold pale hands and was overjoyed when she saw Emma's eyes open. She called everyone over and many different expressions were shown on everyone's faces. She gave everyone a weak smile and whispered that she was tired. Spike quickly shooed everyone out and let Emma have her rest. She quickly fell asleep again and to her surprise, it came easier than the nights before.

"_Peter, what do you want?" Her voice was not her's and sounded very distant. "You know, what I want." He started to undress and in a matter of seconds, Emma was tossed on the bed. "Peter, stop!" He seemed to not hear her and the more she yelled, the wider his grin, and the darker his glare. She was terrified and she could taste the salty hot tears streaming down her face. "Emma? Emma…"_

Emma woke up with a jerk. "Em, what's wrong?" She turned her head and saw Manny sitting there, a bit worried. "Just, a bad dream, that's all." Manny smiled again and Spike came into the room. "Come on Manny, let's get Emma some food." As Manny left, Emma groaned and relaxed herself onto the bed. The thing that she hated more than bad dreams was hospital food.


	4. Chapter 4

Pt. 4 Victim

_The nightmares haunted her for the duration of her time at the hospital. Every night, the same gruesome nightmare, the same tiresome jerk awake, and the same cold sweat dripping down her body. No one yet had asked her why she had taken an overdose but she had assumed that they didn't want to upset her. She didn't mind them not asking though, and had set the thought aside._

"Emma, Honey, It's time to get up." Spike gently shook her as she rubbed her eyes unwillingly waking. Emma was surprised to find herself in her own bed and it felt good. "Surprise!" Spike was relieved to see Emma's strong smile for the first time since she woke up in the hospital. She was almost completely better and her family's broken hearts were mended. "Well, it's Monday, time for school."

Emma was actually relieved to get back to school but also terrified at the fact that He was roaming the halls. "Don't worry." She whispered to herself. "He can't do anything to you here. You'll be fine." Over and over, she said that until she arrived at the steps of Degrassi and there He was, as if He were waiting for her. Waiting for his prey.


	5. Chapter 5

Pt. 5

She held her head high and walked through the doors. And he followed. Manny joined her and glared at him. He smirked and nodded his head cockily. "Why is Peter following you?" Emma snapped her head and glared at Peter. "Who cares, right?" Manny smiled and agreed. "Your right. Let's get to class."

_She turned the dial: 1, 12, 6 and forced her locker open. "Relax." His whisper sent shivers up and down her spine. He blew in her ear and started to play with her hair. She was frozen, vulnerable to his ever attack. "Peter! Emma! Save the PDA until after school, when you're off campus." Peter left, still glaring at Mr. Radich. When everyone was gone, Emma closed her locker and sunk down, crying._

"What's wrong?" He sunk down with her and she buried her face into his chest. Surprised, he tried to comfort her, stroking her back lightly. Moments passed and finally, Emma calmed down. She looked up and expected everyone but him…


	6. Chapter 6

(Trying to write longer chapters)

Pt.6

"Craig?" Her puzzled reply made him smile. "What… happened?" Emma just stared at a point on the floor, unable to hide the fact that she'd been crying. Craig sat beside her and just stared forward, waiting for Emma weigh her choices and either tell him or not. She sighed and gave in telling him what had happened that night.

"It was so horrible. He wouldn't get off of me, no matter how many times I pleaded or cried. No one was there." By the end of describing the night, Emma was again drenched in tears again. "So that's why you…" "Yes. I didn't want to feel anything anymore. I didn't want to live. I have nothing to live for now so there's no point." The hard cold truth hit Emma while she was saying it. She had nothing left, nothing to live for, a corrupted past and no future. "Things will get better Emma, you just have to wait for it. When I found out I was bipolar I thought my life was over, I thought life as I knew it would cease to exist but look at me now, I'm living life and loving every second of it." Craig tried his best to put on his biggest smile, encouraging Emma to do the same. She smiled back absentmindedly and continued to stare at the point on the floor. "Maybe you should come to group with me tomorrow." Emma froze as the plastered smile slowly slipped away from her face. She couldn't go. If she went, she'd have to tell her parents everything. Now they were only wondering why she took an overdose and she had lied telling them that she was tired and didn't see but telling them would cause so much more trouble for her. Rumors would sprout from nowhere if they hadn't already started and her life would sputter out of control. "It's okay, I can manage." Putting on another plastered smile she got up and gave Craig a hug. "Thanks for listening though." He returned her plastered smile with a sincere one. "Anytime you need me, I'll be listening." The bell rang excusing everyone home and he left her with that special lightheaded feeling in her heart. Despite all the chaos, she had fallen for him.

She lied to her mom and went to group. Of course, it wasn't anything she'd been expecting. "Craig, why don't you introduce your new friend to us." Craig smiled at the counselor and sat up straighter. "Um, everyone, this is Emma Nelson." Everyone there clapped and Emma blushed looking at Craig shyly. "This week, we're going to discuss common emotions. Why don't you start Emma? Just one emotion that you feel sometimes that you sometimes can't escape." Emma hesitated for a bit, but encouraged by all the curious looks around the room she started. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm trapped and I feel like no matter what I do, I can't get out." That was the first thing she ever confessed that was true about things she felt. "Why do you feel that way?" Emma fought to let go of the truth but she couldn't. It didn't feel right, not in front of strangers that she didn't even meet. "I don't really know. It's just an emotion I feel occasionally." The counselor nodded. "Okay, well that's a good start. Does anyone else ever feel trapped sometimes?" Ellie raised her hand and the counselor nodded in her direction. "Sometimes I feel trapped when people judge me from what they've heard of me. I used to cut so people that haven't met me are a bit afraid and automatically think I'm depressed all the time and that's not true." "Good, anyone else?" This went on for the hour and Emma occasionally gave responses. When it was over, the counselor pulled her aside and spoke to her casually. "So, how do you feel around this group?" Emma hesitated a bit not wanting to say anything wrong "It might take me a couple more days to get used to but it's pretty comfortable." The counselor's smile grew. "I'm glad you liked it. You did a great job today and we'd like to have you again soon." Emma plastered on a smile and lied. "Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

"Emma, why won't you come back?" Craig asked, a bit hurt by Emma's steadfast rejection to his invitation.  
"It doesn't feel right." Emma said, "I just don't think I can open up myself to strangers." Craig sat down and sighed, disappointment mixed with confusing churning in his mind. Emma stepped behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry." Craig touched her hand gently and gave her a weak smile.  
"Don't worry. I get it. It was the same for me when I first started." You'll warm up to it, he thought. Emma smiled her familiar smile and nodded.  
"Just give me a while okay? When I'm ready." Craig looked at her hopefully and a smile broke through his disappointment and hurt.  
------------------------  
Emma stared at herself in the mirror. She had grown so small in the mere week that followed the rape. She never wondered what had happened to her, she just knew. He had taken all of her, no questions asked. She was numb, always so numb and cold. There was nothing she could do though; there was only something Craig could do. She loved Craig, but she doubted he loved her back. No one could love someone so atrocious, she thought, not even herself. She touched the mirror, caressing the reflection of her cheek, the flesh that used to be so warm, and so alive. She smiled, a fake smile, and shivered. Lightheadedness came to her, and then black.  
------------------------  
Emma awoke a few hours later, staring at the tiles on the bathroom floor and the carpet that seemed so violently green. She sat up and used the edge of the sink to support her weight. The lightheaded swoon came back to her, but she vowed not to fall this time and stumbled back onto her inviting bed. She touched the cold phone and dialed, the white numbers consumed in a swarm of black buttons.  
"Hello?" She croaked, as the dial tone stopped.  
"Emma? What's wrong?"  
"Craig. Help." Her words were barely a whisper now.

Click.  
Craig arrived in five minutes.

Emma was a mess by then, sprawled on the bed, crying weakly. When Craig opened the door, he ran straight to her, cradling her.  
"Shhh. It's going to be okay." Emma cried herself dry, letting herself fall apart in Craig's loving arms. When she cried her last, she fell asleep and Craig gave her a kiss on the forehead before letting her go. He felt the urge and the need to stay in case she woke up again so he found a sleeping bag and decided to take his own break.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, Sky Sweetnam, or Human**.

**Pt.8 Human**

_You know what Simon Says; He tells you what to do. What if he told you to take off all your clothes and dance in your birthday suit?_

Emma woke up to find Craig on the floor in a Barbie sleeping bag that she used to use in the third grade. It was a funny sight and Emma heard a chuckle escape out of her, and then she was sprawled on her bed laughing until her stomach tugged to stop. It felt so good to laugh again. Craig woke up to something he never thought he'd heard again. Emma's laughter. He sat up and smiled at her. Her blanket was tangled with her body and her fragile body shook with her laughter. She had tears coming out of her eyes, but he knew that they were good tears. Sweet tears, that he'd yearn to taste for a long, long time. Emma sat up after she stopped laughing. She was suddenly hungry from laughing so hard, and when she glanced over her shoulder to find her slippers, she found Craig instead. He gave her that crooked smile he had but his eyes yearned for her. She knew then exactly how he felt and patted the empty spot on her bed. He stood up and took a seat next to her, and then they kissed.

_His rough, sweaty hands were all over her. "Stop, please." They wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't they stop? "Stop." His hands covered her mouth, hard. He was biting her, all over. Then his lips were on hers, his teeth. Biting. Everything. Nothing._

"Emma! Emma, what's wrong?" All Craig had done was kiss her. Once. That was it. Emma had crumbled under his embrace, crying hysterically. He knew what was wrong. But he needed to hear it from her. He needed her to say it to him so that she would slowly get over it. She had to. He knew she could do it. She just had to figure it out... right? Emma didn't want to talk though. She wanted this to go away, and she knew the best way to do it. She knew she had to go away.

Paige opened the door to find Emma. "Hi hun." She said a bit confused. "Why don't you come in?"

"Um, I just wanted you to know if Ellie was here."

"Sure, hun. Come on in." Emma stepped into the apartment shared by Paige, Marco, Ellie, and Dylan. It was messy but it was cozy, and lived in. And it was warm. Emma took a seat on the couch, and as soon as she did, Ellie came down the stairs.

"Hey Emma. So what's up?"

"Um, could we go to your room and talk?" Ellie looked at Marco and he shrugged.

"Sure, whatever works for you." Ellie led Emma up the stairs and locked the door behind her. Ellie's desk had papers askew and a bunch of binders and a bunch of mugs, half full with old coffee from who knows when. Her bed was unmade and looked like it hadn't been made in forever, and on her nightstand was just the thing that Emma had came here for. The compass.

"Hey Ellie," Emma started. "Do you still use this?" She held up the compass and examined it.

"Um..." Ellie hesitated not knowing what Emma's real goal was. "Emma, why are you here in my room?" Emma sighed, realizing Ellie wasn't as dense as people in the movies would be, and that this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

"Ellie, I can't feel anything anymore. I want to cut. I want to feel myself, even if it hurts." Ellie sighed, not surprised at all. She had heard the rumors about Peter and Emma, but she didn't think they were actually true. Stupid her.

"Emma. You don't want to do this. If you start-"

"I just want to do this once, please?" Ellie sighed and wondered if she should actually be helping Emma do this. It wouldn't be helping her, but she trusted Emma to do this once and only once. And she knew that Emma wasn't strong enough to do this on her own. She would need Ellie every time until she could do this on her own, and Ellie wouldn't let her do that.

"Follow me."

Emma looked at Ellie dumbstruck. Ellie just shrugged and pulled open a drawer, taking rubbing alcohol, a towel, and a blade from a letter opener. She then went into the bathroom and leaned over the sink. She then took Emma's arm and looked at her one more time. Emma was looking at her arm though, comparing it to Ellie's. It was so clean, so untarnished. Ellie knew this look. It was one that she had every time she cut. She took Emma's wrist pressed the blade against her wrist. Emma never looked away from her arm, feeling, for the first time ever since that night. Pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I've committed myself to this fanfic so you might as well beware of everything that's going to happen. Hopefully nothing is too bad quality, and critique is always appreciated.**

**Anyways, who's excited for the new season of Degrassi? I am! And I am so happy that The-N is now 24/7. Now, let's just hope that my mom doesn't cut that channel like she did with The CW. No more Gossip Girl for me, well the non-lagging kind anyway. Enough with my blabbering. Enjoy!**

**Pt.9 What?**

Emma didn't know what just happened. She didn't care though, because it felt good, better than anything she's ever felt before. Just feeling was a miracle in itself, or so she thought. Now Craig was in her room, pacing back and forth and glancing occasionally at Emma's wrists. But Emma didn't care. She had felt good, even if for a split second, and even Craig couldn't take that away from her.

"Emma." Craig had stopped pacing and was now looking at the cut on Emma's wrist. He was so furious with Ellie. He couldn't believe that she'd help Emma hurt herself, but he was even more furious with himself. How could he let Emma do that to herself. He could have stopped her if only he didn't kiss her. If only…

"Craig, I'm fine." Emma said over and over. She felt a bit giddy, as if she had just drank a flute of champagne, and it felt good. She wondered why she couldn't always feel like this. This was nice, nicer than anything she'd been feeling all week, though that wasn't much. Craig was just being super parental. It was annoying, but Emma decided that fussing over her was cute. She smiled at him, but didn't get the response she wanted. Craig just frowned at the cut and sighed.

"Don't do this again okay?" Craig examined the cut closer and Emma took her hand back, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She didn't really like it when Craig was so concentrated on one thing, especially if that thing was a cut on her wrist.

"I won't, I promise." And then it was back. The smile that she plastered on her face every morning before going to school. "Come on, it's the weekend. Let's go do something fun." Craig smiled at this. The old Emma seemed to be back, and he couldn't argue with a combination of something fun and Emma.

"Well then, let's go."

_Emma opened the door to the fitting room and stared. It was an empty stare, one that wasn't meant to be empty. It was supposed to be filled with rage and anger, but instead, it was empty. Peter looked straight at her and smirked. He then reached for the handle and Emma flinched when he reached it. Then he winked at her and closed the door, sending shivers up and down her spine. He was hot right? And this was her night. Her night to enjoy and no one to tell her that she needed to be home by midnight._

"Let's not go to the mall." Emma was drenched in a cold sweat and Craig decided not to question her. She still hadn't told him the whole thing, and he knew that he had to give her time. He just didn't know how much time to give her, and he was getting kind of worried that if she didn't tell him soon, she'd do something that she'd regret.

"Where do you want to go then? I'm up for anywhere." Emma pressed her forehead against the glass window. She didn't really care actually. Her high had dwindled into nothing and again, she just felt like an empty void. She hated that most, and she really wanted to cut again, but she promised Craig and she knew Ellie wouldn't help her do it again.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm kind of hungry." Craig smiled. He knew exactly where to take her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, well I'm kind of getting tired of writing with Emma. I mean, she's cool and all, but I think Ellie's just so much cuter. I just wish she hadn't cut her hair…**

**Pt. 10 The End**

'_Cause it's a pretty, pretty kitty but the kitty still bites._

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew that Craig wanted to help, but bringing her to Group was not her idea of a good lunch. The good thing was that Toronto was cold so she was able to hide her scar with a jacket. The bad thing was that Ellie was there, and that Emma despised even the thought of Group. But Craig had been persistent, and so she sat down like she should have a while ago and prayed that no one would make her talk.

Ellie was getting on Emma's nerves. Her eyes kept straying over to Emma's general direction until they locked eyes. Emma had an intense glare, one that almost pierced straight through Ellie, but Ellie knew that Emma was only being defensive because they had been partners in a crime that Craig didn't want. She didn't mind so much the glares, but the truth was, she was a bit worried about Emma. She didn't really care to know about the whole story, but Emma was always so much better than now.

Craig kept looking at Ellie. He was furious. He wanted to lash out at her for helping Emma abuse herself. He wanted to pummel her to the ground and beat her to a pulp and scream at her for being so stupid. He didn't want Ellie ever going near Emma again. Didn't she realize that she was doing more damage than good? She didn't understand. She couldn't understand, especially after what she did to Emma. She couldn't understand. But then again, Craig couldn't either.

"We'll end here today. Thanks for all of you for coming and sharing and hopefully I'll see you all next week."

Group didn't last as long as Emma expected. The time actually flew by pretty fast, even though all she did through the whole thing was stare at Ellie staring back at her. Ellie's gaze was intense and she never broke it. It was Emma that had to. Why? Because Ellie knew somehow what she was feeling at that very moment, and her eyes had told Emma everything. This needed to stop, and that was Emma's only thought. She couldn't keep doing this. She had to tell someone, and she knew that that someone had to be Ellie. Ellie was the only one.

Emma stood up and headed straight for Ellie. Craig stopped her midway though and led her somewhere else. Fortunately, she caught Ellie's eye and Ellie seemed to have understood every unspoken word held between the two. Then, Emma had to finally break her gaze.

"Craig, what are you doing?" Emma whispered, rubbing her arm where Craig had given her a death grip. She didn't understand any of this, except that she had to go to Ellie. She didn't want this courage to fade. It was either now or never, and she didn't want this to slip away. She had to take control of herself. She needed this.

"I'm keeping you away from that girl. She hurt you." Craig looked hurt, but Emma couldn't concentrate on that. She needed Ellie now. She just couldn't get herself to tell Craig what happened. He was too important and he didn't need to hear her horrible story. He didn't need to hear any of it.

"She didn't hurt me. I hurt myself, and now I'm going to tell her that I'm going to stop, okay?" Craig didn't seem very convinced with Emma's statement but he let her go anyway. It felt as if there was nothing that he could do now to save her. He was no longer that night in shining armor that he thought he was. He had led Emma to do what she did with Ellie, and he knew, so he let her go.

"_Wait, stay with me for a while okay?" Peter sat at the edge of the bed, caressing Emma. She had a slight buzz from the two bottles of beer she had, and Peter seemed very tempting. She wasn't completely drunk though. It was one of her first parties and she didn't really want to be the one that didn't remember anything that she did at parties. She giggled and took a seat next to him. _

"_Okay," She whispered in his ear. He laid his hand on her chest and started to massage her breasts, and then he forced himself on her and they started making out. She pushed him off after he tried to unzip her pants. _

"_Peter, what do you want?" Her voice was not hers and sounded very distant. _

"_You know, what I want." He started to undress and in a matter of seconds, Emma was tossed on the bed. He mounted her and fought with her as she struggled to get out of his grasp._

"_Peter, stop!" He seemed to not hear her and the more she yelled, the wider his grin, and the darker his glare. She was terrified and she could taste the salty hot tears streaming down her face.__His rough, sweaty hands were all over her. _

_"Stop, please." They wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't they stop? _

_"Stop." His hands covered her mouth, hard. He was biting her, all over. Then his lips were on hers, his teeth. Biting. Everything. Nothing._

_The tears trickled down her cheeks as she tried to push him off of her. "Stop please". He wouldn't and she knew it._

"Emma? Emma, are you okay?" Emma shook her head. The story was out now, and Ellie knew. It was all over now. The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks but she felt better. Now that all her courage was taken up, she was done. She was finally done.

**Well, I hoped you liked this Fic. Not my best, I have to say, but Emma was a fun character to try out. Hope you Reviewed and somewhat liked it. I'm out 'til the next Fic.**

**xMango**


End file.
